Scrapbookmobile/Troll Rangers
Scrapbookmobile/Troll Rangers is the fourth episode of the seventh season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on August 27, 2019. Synopsis Scrapbookmobile Biggie accidentally ruins one of Poppy's scrapbook stories. Poppy and Biggie try to replace with an adventure of their own. Troll Rangers DJ Suki's niece CJ is eager to earn her badges for a treat with Priscilla, but learn that rushing through them isn't the answer. Plot Scrapbookmobile Poppy is telling the story of the time Guy Diamond lost his glitter. Guy cheers the story as its about himself. Poppy question Guy as he says he never saw the ending coming, as its a story about him but he just says thats why he was so engrossed. DJ Suki asks if Poppy can read it again, Poppy says the book is now available at the Scrapbookmobile. The Trolls rush to the pile of books the Scrapbookmobile coughs up and begin to look at what is to offer. Guy congratulates Poppy on the Scrapbookmobile idea. She offers Guy the list of available books and Guy picks up on King Peppy and the Hug of Power. The book is unavailable and has a very devoted following. At that moment Harper and Smidge ask her if the books been returned yet but she confirms that Biggie still has the book out. Guy questions if it is any good and Smidge calls it the defining scrapbook of their generation. Both are thrilled about the book and at that moment Biggie, looking embarrassed appears. He has good and bad news for Poppy and he asks for the good news first, Biggie replies "I rewrote it from memory". Biggie confesses without the bad news, the good news makes no sense and lets her know he accidentally ruined King Peppy and the Hug of Power. Biggie was reading the book in bath when he reached for a cupcake and knocked it over, as he grabbed the cupcake, the book was dropped in the bathwater. Biggie tried to dry out the book but his efforts made things worst. Biggie hands Harper and Smidge his rewrite from memory and both read it and get tears in their eyes. They try and pretend they like it as much as the original. They run off to sob their eyes out. Biggie thought he rewrote it perfectly, but Poppy notes that he tried to write someone else's story thus it will never be the same. Then Biggie comes up with the idea to get King Peppy to rewrite the scrapbook. At her father's place Biggie and Poppy ask King Peppy to recall the story, instead he recalls Guy Diamonds adventure at the Fountain of Glitter. He then recalls the time Cloud Guy moved into Branch's bunker followed by the story of Chummy Sparklestone. Poppy sighs and lets Biggie know this may take a while as her father can't recall the adventure. Biggie is concerned as he can see Smidge and Harper outside still upset about the loss of the original scrapbook. Poppy has the idea to replace the scrapbook with another even more adventurous one to cheer up Harper and Smidge. So they plan to set off on a new adventure. Their first attempt is to just let the wind take them wherever they blow, but as they leap into the air, they stop in midair because the wind stops suddenly. Gravity takes over and they fall into a group of young trolls being looked after by Gia Grooves, who hushes the pair on. Their next attempt is a raging river, which is cut short by a fish eating them. Failing this they try to venture through the underground forest. Poppy and Biggie stop walking and realize they had stepped off a ledge. Gravity takes over and they fall underground into Branch's Bunker where they see Branch in his bunny pyjamas singing. Branch throws the pair out of the cave they came in. Outside Poppy reassures Biggie they will have a scrapbook worthy adventure. The son notice the Scrapbookmobile has fled leaving a trail of pages behind it. Biggie is upset as he sought to replace one scrapbook and now all of them are lost. They wonder what scared it off and a little critter comes by, Poppy dismisses it as its too cute, but it soon shows an fierce side and stands corrected on her dismissal. They follow the pages and find the Scrapbookmobile surrounded by bees and unable to escape. The two make a break for the Scrapbookmobile followed by the bees and jump in. Biggie takes to the wheel and drives the Scrapbookmobile onward. Biggie struggles with understanding the gear shift on the critter, and Poppy causes it to go in reverse, however the bees pursue. Biggie corrects its direction and speeds up to jump a ramp. They dive into water and escape. The Scrapbookmobile coughs up the pair and the remaining scrapbooks that it didn't loose already to the water. Biggie is sad because they have destroyed every last scrapbook in the Scrapbookmobile. The pair return to the village and though the Trolls are all excited to see the Scrapbookmobile until they see how beaten up it is. Poppy and Biggie have to break the news of the loss of the scrapbooks. Biggie apologises for the loss of the scrapbooks. As he retells the story, the other Trolls are interested. Biggie is passed materials for scrapbooking and he makes a new book. Harper and Smidge want to read this new book and passing it to them, Biggie almost drops it in a puddle of mud, he laughs nervously at Poppy. Episode Notes *The scrapbook intro is a recap of Glitter Loss. *King Peppy recalls Two's a Cloud. *King Peppy also recalls Chummy Sparklestone Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Biggie *Guy Diamond *CJ Suki *Smidge *Harper *DJ Suki *King Peppy *Gia Grooves *Gemma Fur *Branch *Bella Brightly Episode Ranking How good was "Scrapbookmobile"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Troll Rangers Poppy is giving a scrapbook introductory scenario for the young Trolls as part of their Jr. Troll Ranger outing. She describes them as being isolated after attempting to go to Bergen Town and they are stranded in unknown territory. Their supplies are exhausted and its been 5 days since they last partied. They have to make a party with whatever they can find to make an emergency shindig. Keith, Priscilla and CJ Suki all managed to find plants that can used to fit Poppy's scenario and they are awarded patches. As the patch giving ceremony, CJ doesn't want to go on stage until her aunt DJ Suki turns up. In the eyes of CJ and Priscilla, DJ is the coolest Trol that ever lived. Poppy snaps a photo of how adorable the pair are and then states they can't delay the ceremony any longer and attempts to give CJ her patch but she backs off. DJ arrives in time and states how proud she is of CJ as she recalls when she got her first patch. She also mentions that she is going to offer CJ the same thing her aunt Gertrude did once she has all the patches; a trip to Wooferbug valley to see the Wooferbugs origins for both CJ and a friend that will last a week. The pair are excited at this news. The next patch involves crafting balloon animals and Smidge is overseeing this. The balloon animals are turning out harder then they look for all the kids and CJ thinks that at this rate she'll never get the patch. Priscilla starts to look for short cuts. While Smidge is giving every kid a tough critical on their animals. When she gets to CJ, CJ has made a balloon worm, which Priscilla confirms is an animal. Smidge awards CJ the patch. the next patch involves coming up with their own dance, this is lead by Guy Diamond. CJ skips this one by standing still and thus inventing a dance which involves no movement at all called "The Statue". Milton Moss leads the Critter training patch and notes the kids will get the patch when they teach a critter 3 commands. the grab a puffalo and "teach" it 3 commands that it is basically already doing; sit still, be quiet and stand on 4 legs. This gets the patch. They continue to get patches using the short cut method. At DJ Suki's pod, CJ and Priscilla break the news that CJ has all her patches already. As they go to pack DJ's suitcase, DJ questions CJ speeding through the patches and missing out on a lot of fun in the process, she asks them before they go on the trip if they really want to rush and miss learning all the skills related to the patches. When CJ agrees that she does, DJ then asks if she got the one on the back the "Hair and Share" patch. They did not even know there was one on the back. This patch is for helping the community. This is up to Poppy to assign a task for the two girls to follow through. She takes to the river and shows them bridges made out of roots. The girls try and guess what it is Poppy wants and demand the patch, but it turns out Poppy has other ideas. They are to grow a brand new bridge from a tiny root. They can only give it a spoonful of fertiliser a day and it will take weeks to grow. After Poppy leaves them to it, the pair are stuck on their situation. The root will delay their trip with DJ Suki for ages and their impatience gets the better of them. CJ resorts to giving the root a large lot of fertiliser and Priscilla states there was likely a reason Poppy had them give it a spoonful. Frustrated with Poppy, CJ kicks the bucket of fertiliser which lands on the root. The root then shakes and goes wildly out of control trapping the girls instead a cage of roots. The roots then grow and cause havoc in Troll Village as they destroy everything in their path. The two have to get the root out of the bucket of fertiliser to bring it under control but CJ's hair doesn't reach the bucket. Priscilla uses her own to push it further and finally they reach it. The root shrivels up and dies. The girls know they are in trouble. DJ and Poppy come looking for the girls and rescue them. The girls apologise and realise they really did miss out on a lot of fun rushing the patches. Poppy accepts they've learnt their lesson. DJ confirms the girls fear - they don't deserve to go on the trip to the Wooferbug valley yet. Seeing her niece upset, DJ proposes that for now they have a sleep over at DJ's pod. Poppy states first they have a lot of clean up to do and the episode ends with them taking a photo. Episode Notes *The plot of this episode is a repeat of The Bunker List. The difference between them is the moral of the story. In The Bunker List, Branch gets into a silly bet and rushes the list that was designed to make him a better Troll. In this, Priscilla and CJ Suki are rushing their badges so they can go on a trip with DJ Suki. *Aunt Gertrude's name is a joke. The rest of the family is "..J Suki" with the first initial being changed as in DJ Suki, CJ Suki, PJ Suki and TJ Suki. Gertrude's name, however, breaks the family tradition. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *CJ Suki *DJ Suki *Milton Moss *Priscilla *Keith *Gemma Fur *Smidge *Guy Diamond *Harper Episode Ranking How good was "Troll Rangers"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes